


big green eyes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Hybrids, M/M, hybrid!harry, kitten!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis goes to find himself a perfect little companion that happens to have curly hair, an angelic voice, and a tail</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. finding him

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii i put this work on hiatus for a while because i totally lost interest because there was no plot to work with but i have idEAS AND IM BACK LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh omg i hope you like this

_in 2031 a scientist discovered a safe way to splice human and animal genes to create hybrids without mutation. in 2034 the same scientist discovered a way to control which genes were dominant and recessive to almost exactly choose what traits a certain hybrid would receive. much controversy was raised when this was released to the general public about the role the hybrids would play in society, having different senses than humans, slightly lower I.Q.s, varying mannerisms. after a tedious argument, it was decided in most regions of the world that they would be kept as pets, but were allowed to do things that other pure species of animals weren't able to do._

_now occasionally you'll see a cat hybrid wandering around the grocery store with a list from their owners in one hand and their long tails swaying behind them, or a mouse hybrid ordering a coffee from the local starbucks. it became a normal part of life and almost a pastime to get one for yourself._

~~

"remember when this was all just a myth," stan said amazedly, eyes cast on the great blue tank.

louis was looking too. "yeah," he waited a long moment, "they're so beautiful."

he watched the two young girls move around in the water, swimming around each other playfully and occasionally glancing over to the two boys watching agape through the thick glass and giggling.

"what'd you name them, again?", louis said, still watching the girls.

"the one with the purple tail is naida, and the one with blue is naomi. exotic, huh? i wanted some names to do with water because, well, they are fish hybrids.", stan laughed.

louis barely even blinked in response, but tore his attention away from the girls long enough to check his phone for the time. 15:37, and the pound closes at 18:00. he'd better get going then.

"well," louis started, setting a strong hand on his friend's shoulder, "i'd better get going. i think you've convinced me to get one," he laughed lightly.

"good, louis, good. they're great company. i love having the girls around," stan said, love evident in his voice.

"alright, mate. it was great seeing you!" louis said while he gathered his jacket and phone and headed for the front door.

"yeah, yeah, give me a ring soon."

~~

the door beeped as he walked into the massive building that was stories high, and a dainty women and the secretary's desk looked up through thickly rimmed glasses. she smiled as louis approached.

"hello! do you have an appointment today or just a walk in?"

"a walk in, thank you."

"alright, mr…" she began, waiting for louis to finish.

"uh, tomlinson. mr. tomlinson."

"alright, mr. tomlinson, i'll give mr. cowell a phone call and let him know to send down a guide!"

louis nodded and uncomfortably took a seat in the metal chairs lined up along the windows.

after a few long moments, a girl with curly brown hair hopped down the curved stairway and walked with a perky step over to louis. 

"are you mr. tomlinson?" she said with a bright smile after looking down at her clipboard.

he stood up, "louis is alright."

"i'm eleanor and i will be your guide today! nice to meet you, louis. if you'll follow me this way, please," she turned quickly and began to walk up the curved stairway that brought them into a large room with elevators and posters of different hybrids framed neatly on white walls. 

"okay, so what are you looking for today?" she stopped in the middle of the room and held a pen to the clipboard ready to record mr. tomlinson's preferences.

"well, i'm not really sure…"

she nodded with another bright smile, "alright, would you like a boy or a girl?"

"depends," he felt guilty for being so indecisive.

his difficulty wasn't even phasing her, "okay, that's okay! aviary, land, or aquatic?"

louis needed a hybrid that could be left alone in the flat during the day when he went to class and fit his uni student budget. "land is less care and less expensive, is that right?"

"yes, in most cases!"

"alright, land.", he confirmed.

"okay, this way, sir!"

she lead him to an elevator and pressed the up button. the doors shot open and she strode in, turning on her heals once inside to face the doorway. louis followed in. she pressed a button labeled '6', and the doors shut. the elevator began to rise and louis peaked over at eleanor who was obnoxiously smiling at the doors. he sneered, but forced himself to regain composure and gave the girl credit for probably having to deal with assholes on the daily and still remaining patient and happy. 

the led screen that read 5 and then 6 dinged and the doors slid open to an enormous room that smelled like a hospital and even featured the oversized bright white lights hanging from the ceiling. when louis exited the elevator following eleanor into the long and wide corridor with massive cages lined up against the wall. 

"this is the beginning of the land section," eleanor says, "it starts off with domestic animal hybrids and gets more exotic as we get down the corridor. if any of them catch your eye let me know!" she stood smiling with her feet planted looking at louis expectantly. he guessed that meant it was his queue to walk away and go look around.

he gave her a smile and began to walk down the rows of cages, glancing at as many hybrids as he could without changing his pace. he was walking through the dog hybrids now. one with a long, bushy tail and big, triangular, drooping ears sat with his face nuzzled in between the bars, eyes closed. another, a girl, laid on one of the makeshift beds curled into a ball. it was quite depressing. he almost wanted to sprint out, or better yet demand eleanor that he be able to take every one home. but he kept walking and found himself in the cat hybrid section, labeled conveniently with a big hanging sign that said so. the first one he saw was a platinum blonde girl with white ears sitting criss cross grooming her skinny white tail. she looked up and flashed him a smile, but looked back down quickly. he continued onward until he heard perhaps the sweetest melody flowing from one of the cages.

louis followed the sound hearing it clearer and clearer in each step. he was coming up to the cage now and saw a small hybrid- no older than 16- laying on his back on the cold floor of the cage, eyes closed and a shy smile spread across his face. his hands laid on his chest over one another and he was humming something louis had never heard of before. it was angelic, though, and louis could barely imagine what the boy's singing voice was like. he had long curly hair that framed his face, and long eyelashes that laid gently over his cheekbones.

louis smiled and studied the boy some more while he hummed softly still. he had big brown-littered-black ears, probably way too big for his head, and a tail the same color that swung gently with the beat. the boys lips parted and he began to very quietly sing the song he was just humming. louis couldn't hear the words clearly, but heard the raspy and beautiful singing voice, far too low for the boys age and appearance. his voice grew louder as he gained confidence but still quiet not to disturb the other hybrids in the room and louis could hear actual words and his heart was beating so fast because it was overwhelming perfection.

_"my judgements clouded, like tonight's sky…"_

louis' throat grew dry and he drew in a deep breath in attempt to disturb his pounding heartbeat. the boy came to an abrupt stop and his brows furrowed before his eyes shot open and right on to louis. he pushed himself up on his arms and pulled himself back further into the cage, giant green eyes with eclipsed pupils wide and nerve ridden. louis held his hands up in the air and sank to his knees to become level with the shaken boy, hoping it brought him some comfort.

"hey, little guy, it's okay. i'm not going to hurt you," louis said softly.

the hybrid stayed in his position, knees pulled up to his chest.

louis pushed his hand through the bars and reached in his direction. he winced away from it though it was a yard away but soon opened his eyes back up and studied louis and his demeanor. he cautiously raised slightly and crawled over to sit in front of louis. louis gripped at the bar and waited for the still guarded boy to do something. his brows were furrowed in concentration and his eyes darted all over louis. his facial expression softened after a moment and he pushed himself a little closer to the bars. louis pushed his hand into the cage again, and after looking at the boy for approval and getting it with a nudge of his head against his hand, he rubbed behind his ears and the boys eyes lulled closed. louis' lips spread into a smile and his chest warmed. 

he was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here this is the part the harry is singing in the cage so listen to this because perfect: http://kensie.tumblr.gd/post/40698927184/theres-a-part-in-moments-where-harry-is-meant-to . and i really hope you're enjoying so far :-)


	2. bringing him home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis brings harry home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) hope you enjoy

louis looked down the hallway expecting to see eleanor miles back, but she was standing not 10 yards away looking at the two with an overly adoring look on her face.

"him?" she said excitedly.

"him," louis confirmed, eyes locked blue with vivid green, hand still rubbing through his hair.

she squealed and pulled a keychain out of her pocket, running over to the cage harry sat in and fumbled to find the correctly labeled key. she bent over and stuck the key in the metal box on the door and louis stood up to move away from the door. she turned the key both ways, which made a clicking noise, and pulled open the cage door with the obnoxious sound of rubbing metal from the hinges. the boy sprung to his feet and out of his cage, running into louis and wrapping his arms tight around him. louis giggled when the boy nuzzled his nose into his neck and his ears tickled against his face.

louis pulled the kitten gently out of his neck, "what's your name, love."

"h-" the boy started, but couldn't finish.

"harry!" eleanor interrupted, "heres his file. his name is harry, he is 15 years of age, and he was born from batch #165998 in early february…" she faded off to louis, who was focused on the small boy that was holding tightly to him.

harry. it slid off the tongue well, and it fit him. he looked like a harry. harry with the big brown curls and the wide green eyes. with harry in his arms though, he felt skinny and underfed. he was tall for his age too-louis' height- but is just threateningly skinny. louis will take care of that. and get him a new change of clothes since the navy t-shirt and gray shorts look like he's been wearing them for years.

"so that's just about it!" eleanor said, interrupting louis' thoughts, "whenever you're ready, you can take harry downstairs and make your payment, sign the papers, all that. have a wonderful day mr. tomlinson!"

"thank you," louis said, giving her a genuine smile, while harry peeked out from louis' neck to give her twinkling eyes.

eleanor waved and strode off down the room and took the elevator down.

"alright, harry, let's go," louis said to the younger with excitement in his tone.

"wait," harry said, wandering back into his cage and grabbing a pathetic looking sweatshirt, "is it cold?" he asked louis, with extra curiosity littering his small voice, making him sound childish and sweet.

louis couldn't help but laugh at the boy, who now stood confused and wanted to know what he did wrong. but he didn't do anything wrong, he was just unbearably cute. louis slung his arm over harry's shoulder after he slid the sweatshirt on his body and they began to walk down the hallway. they didn't get twenty steps before harry was stopping and telling louis that he was too tired. louis felt anger flood to his chest because how can you treat someone so poorly? he was just a young boy and he couldn't even walk without getting tired, probably from being restricted to a 7 x 7 foot confinement.

harry looked up at louis, green eyes ridden with sadness and embarrassment. louis clenched his jaw and picked up the small kitten with one swift movement, wrapping his legs around him and letting his ankles lock. he continued walking and carried the boy close and with ease. harry rested his chin on louis shoulder and watched his cage get smaller and smaller as he was carried further down the corridor.

they reached the elevator, and louis stepped in when the doors open, pressed 'L', and waited for the doors to close. it was gratifying to save harry from here, but difficult to leave all the other ones behind. but if he could go back in there and speak to everyone of them, he knew harry would still be the one he'd take. the elevator read 4 and 3 and 2 and louis gave harry and tight squeeze before exiting the elevator into the lobby that breathed fresher air than the room they were previously in.

"hi, mr. tomlinson," chimed the secretary, "oh, seems like you've found yourself a keeper!"

"yeah," he smiled back.

"alright, i'm going to need you to sign here and here," she said, pointing with her pen to different spots on a mound of paper, "to sum it all up it says that we will no longer have any connections to the pet, you may not bring it back, and we are not responsible for any illegal acts the pet may commit."

louis winced at the word pet but signed the papers anyway, eager to get harry in the car and to his new home. he handed the women a credit card and waited for her to complete the transaction, then shoved it in his pocket when she said "have a nice day!", and waved and walked out the door. he felt harry's small chest expand and heard him breathing in the fresh air while he carried him. he reached his car, and held harry with one arm and opened the back door with another. he set harry gently in the back seat, and harry watched him with big eyes as he closed the door and walked around the car, starting a text to stan.

louis sat down in the driver's seat and closed his phone, laughing awkwardly that stan gender specified so early. his shoved his phone in his pocket and turned his head to see harry sitting with his knees tucked to his chest, bare feet on the passengers seat, big eyes and a mischievous smile appearing on his face. louis laughed and started the car, reminding harry to put on his seatbelt and watching with adoration when he struggled with it. he drove off in the direction his apartment was and it didn't take even five minutes to get there.

he stopped in the driveway and went around the car to pick up harry and carry him inside. he unlocked the door and stepped inside, setting the key on the counter and shutting the door behind him.

"welcome home," he said to harry as he set him down and let him look around.

harry wandered around the living room of the apartment, running his fingers over things, tail swinging gently behind him. louis watched him with admiration and then cursed when he realized he had absolutely no bed for harry to sleep in. harry's head snapped up and he had a worried look on his face thinking the worst, that louis suddenly decided he didn't want him and he couldn't take him back so he was just going to not pay any attention to him ever again. louis looked at harry and saw his lower lip curl, and realized harry took it the wrong way.

"oh, harry, no not you, love," he said, walking over to him, "i just realized that i have no where for you to sleep, is all." louis ran his fingers over harry's hair and harry moved toward his touch. they stood there like that for a moment before harry spoke up.

"louis," he said. it gave louis chills, harry saying his name, like the first time a baby smiles. "thank you for picking me," he said softly, eyes to the ground.

"of course," louis said, pulling harry into a tight hug. after a moment he said, "are you hungry?"

~~

louis laid sprawled out on the couch watching t.v. while harry took a shower. louis had taken him into the bathroom and explained how to take one, showing him shampoo and body soap and warning him not to get it in his ears. he started the shower for him and harry stood against the far shower insisting he not take one because he hated how it came out so fast. louis sat in the bathroom until harry mustered the courage to let the water hit his back and decided it felt alright. louis went into his room and got harry a fresh t-shirt, boxers, and sweatpants and set them on the bathroom sink, then went into the living room.

harry walked out a few minutes later wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt that made him look even smaller. his hair was damp, evident that he had rubbed through it with a towel. he padded silently over to the empty armchair and sank into it. louis watched harry yawn and his eyes slowly close, so he picked the boy up and carried him into his room.

on the way there louis asked, "do you mind sleeping in my bed with me until we can get you your own?" and received a small nod in response. he set the sleepy boy on his bed and tucked him under the covers and then walked over to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. harry was fast asleep, chest rising and falling softly and eyelashes fluttering and louis wondered what he was dreaming about.

~~

louis woke around midnight from harry stirring in the bed and found that the boy had tucked himself under louis' arm and into his chest. his was radiating warmth but curled into louis like it was freezing cold in the room. louis pulled the blankets further over him and drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. shoes and a raincoat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres like nothing i can put here without spoiling it frick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u

it was easy to love harry. he was just lovable in a way you couldn't resist and had this innocence- however mischievous he was- about him. for harry's first birthday with louis, his 16th, louis ordered sushi and they watched movies until they passed out in a tangle of limbs (and a tail) on the couch. louis worked hard to get the still growing boy into tip top shape, taking him for walks around town and showing him around, making up for much lost time and strength spent stuck in a cage. he was quickly able to walk further and longer and then eventually had the stamina of a normal boy. even exceeding sometimes, running lightly about in the park because "he liked the way it felt through his hair". but no matter how healthy the boy got he still faked sleep to get louis to carry him to bed, and still curled up to him every night and still radiated warmth that seeped into louis' chest and through his entire body.

harry loved the summer. he loved being able to wander around the apartment wearing next to nothing, using the excuse that it was hot even though the a.c. was cranking. louis taught harry how to use a camera, and harry went ballistic with it. he took pictures of louis sleeping and louis talking and louis eating and even discovered he could take pictures of himself. he started taking pictures of other people too, and would wander off outside while louis made lunch or was at class to stand on the sidewalk and snap photos of strangers. the friday of every other week when louis got back from uni, harry would follow him around the apartment.

"louis! louis! the pictures, the pictures!"

and they would go to the shop down the road that developed photos. harry would look through the same folder of pictures for hours, studying every one, and louis would watch from a distance. one day, louis walked over to harry with a roll of tape in one hand and grabbed one of the photos, that particular one a picture of grass and a few flowers. harry watched him carefully as he taped a picture to the wall beside the window seat that harry napped in during the day, sunshine pouring through, and harry smiled. he walked up to louis and handed him photo after photo and then ran into the kitchen and pulled open the drawer with all the photos he'd taken and they spent a day taping them up, filling an entire half of the long wall. by the end of summer, the wall was filled with pictures and it mesmerized harry without warning, the growing kitten stopping in his tracks to study the photos, sometimes switching them around.

winter came around again and harry stopped sleeping in the window seat because it radiated cold, but instead would nap on the couch or on louis' bed tucked under the covers. harry would always ask louis to make soup because it was his favorite and he liked the way it warmed his belly.

by his next birthday, harry and louis were absolutely inseparable. with the exception of classes, you couldn't spot the two apart. harry was 17 then and louis 19 but harry was ever-growing taller than louis, having a solid 3 inches on him. harry nearly cried when he discovered that louis had trouble carrying him anymore, but was soothed easily with a brand new camera for his birthday. he covered a wall in their room with photos that summer. he said his favorite was one of louis laughing.

~~

in late may, stan was having a get together at his house and louis was eager to go. he loved watching the girls swim around it the tank and it fascinated him. 

"please, louis!" he begged.

"ok, ok," louis said, picking up his keys and heading out the door.

things were… weird when stan met harry, but he realized soon that the two were meant to be best friends and louis couldn't have picked a better one. so stan greeted louis and harry with the warmest of welcomes when they stepped into the apartment.

"hi, boys!", he said, spreading his arms wide. 

harry smiled and wandered over to the water tank and sat on a stool near it, eyes already following naomi.

"so how are things going, mate?" louis said, hanging his coat up, "s'been awhile."

"oh, you know, the usual. i have a few people i'd like for you to meet, lou," stan said, gesturing to his kitchen the offered light into his living room only lit otherwise by the tank. 

louis gave a smile to harry who only barely caught it in a quick glance over and walked into stan's kitchen, which was crowded with a sophisticated-looking group of around 6 standing against counters. stan first pointed to what looked to louis a couple in their early twenties. the petite woman with curly brown hair twirled around with a smile already and set her cup down on the counter beside her.

"louis, this is anne," he said motioning the the under-5-foot woman in a blue and green jumper, "and this is her boyfriend, patrick." patrick was much taller than anne and had a mess of black hair with shocking green eyes. they made a stunning couple.

"it's very nice to meet you louis! stan has told me all about you," she said.

"i promise that none of it's true," he replied, using his classic line despite the fact that he still couldn't remember where he'd read it. however it showed he's cheeky personality almost immediately and he liked that.

they got into a discussion over many different things, mostly because anne was as talkative as he and practically everything he said was met with a nod and a smile, encouraging him to talk and talk and talk. patrick was quiet but still nodded his head every once in a while but wasn't listening. he was too busy looking at anne like she was the world. 

louis only noticed harry had wandered in when he set his chin on louis' should, having to bend down significantly to do so. 

"oh, a hybrid! you're so precious," anne cooed, attention to harry.

harry's lips curled up on the sides and he giggled.

anne turned to patrick. "can we get one please, patrick, please!" she begged, looking like a child by size comparison. 

"of course, love," he laughed and kissed her on the forehead. 

louis felt harry's head cock to the side as patrick pulled anne up into a tight hug and snuck modest and appropriate kisses to her cheek.

"lou," harry whispered.

"what, babe," louis said, turning to face him.

"why don't we kiss like that?"

"because they love each other differently than we do."

"but… but you said you love me more than anything. what's different between them?"

"come 'ere, haz," louis pulled harry back into the living room still only lit by the light of the tank.

"now," louis continued, watching harry who's brows were furrowed with concentration, "there are lots of different kinds of ways to love each other. what me and you have is like a brother and a brother. they love each other like a boyfriend or girlfriend and that means different things."

"but we aren't brothers," harry said without the intent of arguing but more for the sake of knowing.

"right, but we love each other that way."

"do we have to?"

"well…" louis faltered. what was he supposed to say?

"can two boys not like each other?" harry continued, disappointed littering his voice.

"they can, harry, but-"

"then why can't we?"

"because we just aren't like that harry," louis finally said and it shut harry down completely. it wasn't yelling, it was just a tone he didn't mean to use and harry sank into the couch and stared at the floor. 

louis sat for a moment before disappearing into the kitchen, and coming back out 20 minutes later with the car keys in his hand. he tapped harry on the shoulder and he followed behind him, slumping out the door and into the carseat and keeping quiet the entire way home.

it was quiet when they walked into the house too. he slipped into the bed and laid with his back to louis the entire night.

~~ 

it was early morning saturday and harry was waking up to the sound of the radio blaring from the kitchen, a bad habit of louis'. he rubbed his eyes, swollen with sleep, and (the right word would be) drooped out of bed. he kept incredibly bad posture as he walked over to their shared dresser and slid into one of louis' sweatshirts before remembering he was supposed to be angry with him. he shrugged and went into the kitchen. 

louis was cooking harry's favorite breakfast, and harry knew it was because of the fallout yesterday. 

it wasn't necessarily a fallout by normal people standards, but harry and louis never ever even thought about fighting. either way, harry still couldn't figure out whether louis made him breakfast after to make him feel bad or make him feel better, but he figured, it being louis, it was a combination of both.

harry kept giving louis sheepish glances and when louis noticed he turned the volume down on the radio to just above minimum.

"i'm sorry, hazza," he said first, surprising harry.

"no, lou, no. i shouldn't make you feel bad because you're right."

it still took lou aback how human harry could sound. how human he could be. in just the few years he's had harry, he's developed into this very tall, very fit, and very smart human. okay, with a tail. but it was impressive and unheard of and louis felt so lucky and shit he should probably stop thinking about it because this isn't the right time to smile like an idiot. 

"love you, haz," louis said, setting down the spatula and walking over to harry. he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

~~

that was the last they spoke about it until harry was 19 the following year. it was spring and a late sunday afternoon. rain poured hard outside the bedroom window and they laid together, cuddle up in each others warmth and fading in and out of sleep with the rain. harry was so much bigger than louis that he held him now and had grown to love it.

"louis," harry whispered, muffled by louis' fringe.

"mm," louis made a noise as a response.

"can i do something right now if you promise you won't be angry with me," harry said, worry pulling at his throat.

"yeah, haz, what is it," louis groaned into his chest.

harry pulled up louis chin with his long fingers and stared at louis' tired face for a while. slowly harry pushed his lips to the corner of louis mouth and the other and heard louis' breath hitch when he pulled away. louis studied him some more and suddenly and without warning louis was straddling harry, wrapping his fingers in his hair and shoving their lips together in an eager push to make up for lost time. louis bottom lip fit perfect between harry's and the kisses were damp and soft but quick and literally breathtaking. 

louis pulled away slowly at first, eyes widening like he was realizing what just happened, but soon he was pulling himself off the bed and backing away to the door.

"louis?" harry's voice shook and he felt like he was going to cry. he knew he'd done something wrong and ruined everything.

louis shook his head, eyes still wide, and rushed out of the door. he walked faster and faster into the bathroom and shut the door tight behind him. he stood in front of the mirror and look at himself, lips puffy and glistening still, hair tossed and messy. he dropped to a sitting position against the cabinet and a million things were going through his head at once. he stood back up and threw cold water on his face, wiped it off, and took a good look in the mirror before resolving to go back in the room and just talk it out. harry probably knew what to do just as well as him, right?

he slowly walked back to the bedroom, preparing himself in case he saw a teary eyed harry (it always destroyed him) and thought of every possible line for every possible situation. he opened the bedroom door slowly, paying extra attention to closing the door.

he braced himself with one last pull of a breath and turned around. 

but harry was not on the bed. he walked further into their room and looked around. no harry.

"harry?" he said, confused.

he walked out of their room, brows furrowed

"harry?" he said louder now.

he felt panic as he walked past the kitchen and to the front door.

"hazza?" he said, shouting now, short of breath.

harry would never leave the house without louis. not far anyway.

but harry's shoes were gone as well as louis' raincoat.

gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its an au ok so lou can cook i can do whatever i want  
> as always comments make me so incredibly happy so please let me know what you think and ily for reading lets be friends


	4. payphone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis drives a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little part to post til i can write a bunch over the weekend :)

louis' chest caved at the thought of harry running out alone in the rain, droplets streaming down soaked curls and cheeks red. but more at the thought of him even leaving. he stood in shock for a moment before realizing that he was willingly letting harry slip away by standing there and threw on a jacket and shoes and ran out.

he sprinted down the hallway and out the glass door into pouring rain, looking both directions before deciding to take left. he ran quickly, soaking his body down to the bone but he kept running. the clouds were darkening and it was starting to thunder, so he forced himself to turn around and go get his keys, figuring it would've been more thought out to take the car in the first place.

a knot formed in his stomach and he was feeling the boy's missing presence like a train head on. he rested his forehead on the driver's wheel for a split second, then took off down the road. 

he searched until dark but saw nothing of harry and took a defeated drive home, emotions hitting him when he got into the door. he felt like he'd given up on harry. he collapsed to the couch but picked himself up on the off chance that harry may be lying in their bed, came home while louis was out. he walked slowly to the bedroom, tears streaking down his face, and he opened the door with closed eyes. he turned the light on and looked up to see an empty bed, blankets still pushed up and over from where harry was laying hours ago. he turned the light off, slid gently into the bed, and fell asleep between a fit of broken sobs.

he woke up the next morning to an alarm that echoed in his ears even after he shut it off and dragged himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth and throw water on his face. he purposefully avoided the mirror because he didn't feel like seeing his swollen eyes and flushed cheeks from crying himself to sleep, so he splashed cold water on his skin and went back into his room. 

he ended up going to class in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, one that harry had worn practically everyday for months. he fell heavy into the chair and rested otherwise trembling hands on the desk under his chin. he watched the hands on the clock creep in a slow rhythm until the shrill voice of his professor announced the end of the class. he sat in the window of the campus cafe and thumbed the label on his paper coffee cup until he was due for his next class, and repeat. 

when the day was over he found himself staring, eyes glassy and unfocused, at the t.v., sitting stiff against the couch cushion. he didn't remember driving to school, driving home, not a single thing from any class. it turned into a daily routine. his marks went to shit and he considered dropping out. every night and every weekend was spent calling police departments and animal control and every science lab and hospital and any _goddamned_ place with a photo development kiosk but no one had seen a curly haired hybrid that was tall and clumsy and smiled three quarters of the time. 

louis knew he loved harry but he never knew how much until he was gone. and the worst part, he thought, was the empty feeling in his chest that feels emptier when he eats dinner alone and grocery shops alone and sleeps alone. 

one night at the dinner table when louis forked through his food until it was an even mix of brown-tinted mush, he threw his fork down and his coat on and the door shut. he found himself in his driver's seat, white knuckles gripping the wheel and he turned the key in the ignition and he drove. past the photo developer on the corner and past the park and down a main road until he was approaching a place he felt like he needed to see. he finally pulled up to the towering white building and sat, eyes through the huge windows where he saw a familiar brunette closing up. she closed the front door and locked it, readjusting her bag over her shoulder and walked in louis' direction. she had her eyes on the car behind his, but noticed him sitting in the front seat, evident from her eyebrows stitching together, raising, and a smile finally spreading across her face. she waved a rushed over to the car window which louis was rolling down.

"louis!" she said, ever-enthusiastically. 

"hey, eleanor. still working here, yea?" louis tried to sound interested.

"yes! i got promoted when we expanded! i manage this branch now," she smiled, pointing to the white card labeled so on her red sweater.

louis nodded and smiled a rather good fake smile. eleanor leaned in to look in the car.

"wh-where's harry?" she asked, no worry in her voice but curiosity instead. louis still wanted to roll the window up and pull away, but he knew it wasn't her fault and she meant well and she really was sweet.

"i can't find him," he responded instead. his voice was flat. it was starting to rain, and his now swelling eyes were following droplets down the windshield. 

"what d'you mean?" eleanor's voice was suddenly soft, sympathetic.

"he just left one day, and he's gone now. i've got no clue where he could be," louis face stayed unchanging and stone-still, but tears fell down his cheeks and to his shirt.

eleanor pulled her jacket over her head in an attempt to save her hair from the steadily increasing volume of rain, "you'll find him, louis, you will," and she sounded certain while louis nodded and she walked to her car and it brought louis comfort for just a moment before he realized he wasn't sure himself.

that night there was a slow drive home, louis pretending he wasn't hoping he'd see a rain soaked harry walked down the road and he could just swoop him up and set him in the passengers seat, heat cranking, and lay the blanket from the trunk over him and press kisses all over and tell him what he did wasn't wrong and he loved the way harry's lips felt and they'd talk about it later.

that night was filled with questions like _how could he leave me, how dare him, he deserves better, why am i so terrible, when is he coming back._

and that night louis told himself to stop looking because if harry wanted to see louis he would find him. and if he didn't, if that's what makes him happy, then he deserves that.

louis would be lying if he said that every moment after that he wasn't thinking about grabbing his phone and waiting for an unknown number to call.

but one night, the first time in a long time, he got what he wanted.

his phone rang loud on his bed side table and his hand started shaking when he saw a different area code and an unsaved number flash on his screen. he pressed answer and pulled his phone to his ear and swallowed hard before saying-

"hello?"

"lou," someone exhaled, relieved, on the other end.

louis eyes shut close when he recognized the deep voice and his chest exploded because he realized what he wasn't letting himself believe wasn't true anyway and harry was ok and breathing.

"lou," he continued, about to start speaking.

louis breathed a small "hazza" and tears were trailing down his face, but he was smiling and oh, so happy.

"i collected all the quarters i could to call you lou and i was scared you wouldn't pick up but i'm so glad you did because i wanted to tell you something," pause, breath, "i'm really sorry for what i did but i left and i hope that makes you happy because i know i messed everything up and i hope that you still love me a little because i'm so alone out here lou and i would feel better if i knew you still loved me a little. i don't really know what i'm doing out here and i don't know where to go but i saw a women with a camera and i was going to have her take a picture of me and send it to you so you knew i was okay if you were even thinking about me but i really wanted to hear your voice lou i really did so that's when i saw a quarter and right above it a pay phone so i looked everywhere and collected $1.50 to call you and i'm so sorry if you didn't want to hear from me lou but i love you and i'll hang up now but i love you lou." and his constant stream of words stopped abruptly and were replaced instead with a monotone.

louis stared at his phone and he slipped from the proverbial sky that was happiness to the proverbial cold hard ground with a thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you thought and comments are my proverbial sky of happiness so


	5. 49th & 7th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS REQUIRED that you listen to this before ok just do it http://cravecara.tumblr.com/post/43190822093/ed-sheeran-we-found-love-rihanna-cover

he sat up and ran to dress himself appropriately enough to run outside and to the car. he fumbled to turn the key and roared out of the parking lot, heading down the road with his heart going faster by the minute. he took a quick turn into the police station and ran up the ramp, bursting in the door. his feet stopped before his body and he struggled to balance himself as three pairs of eyes looked up from dimly lit desks scattered around the poor excuse for a room. he brushed his t-shirt and approached a middle-aged man looking over the rim of his glasses that rested low on his nose and cleared his throat.

"can you track a number for me?" he said, sounding more hopeful and unsure of himself than he wanted.

the man held out his palm, elbow resting on his desk, and louis rummaged through his sweatpants and slapped his phone in the man's hand, eager. the man, who according to the sign perched at the front of his desk was named allen, opened up to the first and only number in the call history and typed it quickly into the number pad on his keyboard. he tapped his fingers on the desk while he waited for the screen to load. louis watched the desktop's reflection in the man's glasses and tapped his foot. 

"a pay phone near the intersection of 7th ave and 49th street," he finally said, handing the phone back to louis.

"thank you so much," louis yelled from the doorway while he ran out. 

he was already on 7th ave, just on 52nd street and the short distance between him and harry brought his heart to his throat. 

51, 50, 49, and he slammed on the brakes, unbuckling his seat belt and shoving himself out of the car door. his eyes were wide and searching eagerly for a payphone everywhere in near sight and he spotted one, navy and peeling with rust. he leaned against it and scanned the area around him but could not spot the curly hair poking out anywhere. 

pain ripped through his chest and he genuinely felt the loss of the boy for the first time and all hope shattered into bits. he was so close, but not close enough. 

he sunk down on a wooden bench and let his sadness take him, throat closing up and eyes burning. tears dropped onto his shirt and he shot up, running to the brick wall opposite the bench a winded up for a punch. but he froze, elbow behind him, thumb tucked over tense fingers. he let out a shaken breath, suddenly worried for his sanity when he heard something he hadn't heard so clear in months.

he let his arm dropped to his side and he held his breath, listening to the low, raspy hum that was echoing from the alley right next to him. he even could determine what song it was and he leaned his head into the wall to listen. yet he didn't register that the hum was real and actual and coming from the alley but thought he was imagining it instead. the humming blurred into a quiet song and finally full out singing, notes hit perfectly and rasp in all the right ways. 

the voice was at the chorus now and louis mouthed along. it was an ed cover of we found love that he downloaded to his itunes after harry found it and fell in love with it and he made him play it in the car all the time. 

"turn away cause i need you more,  
feel the heartbeat in my mind.  
it's the way i'm feelin' i just can't deny,  
but i've gotta let it go"

and louis started gravitating towards the voice, moving into the alley and falling into shock when he saw the boy leaned next to a dumpster, eyes closed and mouth synced with the words.

out of the blue, louis felt a swelling in his chest and a tickle in his nose before letting out a sneeze- one that leaves your throat itchy. he would have cursed himself for doing it if he didn't look up and see harry laughing a quiet chuckle, corners of his mouth spreading, and then found himself and then both of them laughing until their sides were cramping. 

in no time at all he was on top of harry, arms wrapping around his body and holding almost too tight. he didn't know how long he sat straddled over harry's long legs but it felt so good to breathe in his smell again. harry was shaking under him, mumbling sentences that all ended in "missed you" and louis just held the back of his head and let him calm down in the cradle of his chest. 

after however long, louis stood up, pulling the much bigger boy up and sliding his harm across his lower back, pulling him wordlessly to the car and letting him sit himself in the front seat. he sat into the driver's seat himself and sat with his hand on the key for a long moment. harry's eyes watched louis carefully and when louis was inhaling and about to speak, harry spoke instead.

"i'm sorry lou, please don't be mad," he blurted, and kept his eyes on louis' clenching jaw.

louis slowly looked up, eyes falling gently to harry's and then to his lips. 

"i was never mad," louis breathed, barely audible while he studied harry's face and took in his features.

harry looked different, older, rougher. his face looked poorly washed and his fingernails were encrusted with dirt. other than his old and now stained clothes, he was wearing a new jacket that louis didn't recognize. his chestnut hair was disheveled and unruly atop his head. but his eyes, his eyes hadn't changed. the green was as jade as they were and the whites the color of clean sheets like louis remembered. they were still as pure and innocent as ever. but louis watched as harry's eyes started to swell with tears and and his eyebrows came together and his jaw moved like he was trying to speak but he couldn't.

"you weren't… mad?" harry finally uttered, voice cracking up at the end and he shook his head. "m'so sorry, lou, i should've stayed. i should've-" he started again, tears falling to his rosy cheeks.

"harry," louis said sternly, grabbing the flustered boys face in two steady hands, "stop apologizing. i… i have you now and that's what matters."

"but louis-"

and harry's lips were interrupted in between words with something soft and warm. his eyes squeezed shut out of reflex, but relaxed when he realized that the soft and warm thing on his lips was louis. they fit together right, harry thought, louis' lips angular and thin, harry's round and full. everything went slowly in his mind and he basked in it until louis pulled away. he opened his eyes to see louis looking at him and a smile lingering on his lips.

"let's go home, haz," he said gently, waiting for an okay from the boy.

he smiled, bigger than before, and agreed. he stole glances at louis the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed i got really emotional please comment and ill love you forever peace and blessings


	6. 6 a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil sumthin sumthin to hold you over before i get to write more cause you guys deserve it

louis rolls over and closes his arms around harry's body while they lay in bed. he's tired but he still smiles and takes a deep breath because harry is the most important thing in the world and he's _right_ here.

he wakes up again to a room lit through diluted early morning sunlight and harry gently kissing his temple and then the top of his head.

"morning sunshine," louis says through a raspy voice.

harry hums and pulls louis a little bit closer. louis looks up at his with his bright blue eyes and his hair all across his forehead instead of how he usually has it.

"i like it when you have your fringe down," harry whispers, eyes flickering all around louis' face and wondering how one person can be so godly and beautiful.

louis blushes and they don't know but they're hearts skip at the same time.

"i love you, lou," harry says in a hushed voice, like maybe he isn't allowed.

"i love you, harry," louis says louder and very proudly.

they brush noses on harry's account because he loves eskimo kisses and louis will probably never, ever say so but he does too.

then they freeze like that, lips very, very close and noses slotted next to each other. louis feels harry's shallow breath fall on his own lips and it feels like harry's trying hard to hold it but his hearts beating too fast. he's staring at louis' lips, near cross-eyed. louis moves forward in what feels like slow motion, doesn't move a muscle until their lips touch and then he presses his own to harry's. it's slow and cautious, because they both have attached a very bad experience to a moment that started a lot like this. 

harry's lips are warm and soft and he holds louis like he's the most precious thing in the world, waits for louis to make all of the moves because he's not sure what's allowed and what isn't. louis' moving farther still, though, legs wrapping around harry's waist and fingers gripping the back of his neck. their lips only break when they need to catch their breath, but they can only stand a fleeting moment before they reattach and it feels like nothing else around them is even there.

louis pulls away, but keeps his fingers tangled in harry's hair, and sighs in a way that sends shivers up and down harry's spine. it feels like someone's knocked the wind out of his chest.

louis presses their foreheads together and breathes out a little moan while harry subconsciously tightens his grip on louis' bum and he's surprised himself a little but wouldn't dare remove his hands because louis hasn't said anything to reject it yet.

louis' pupils swell until his irises are almost all black except for a sliver of dark blue and he looks at harry through his long eyelashes. he rolls his hips so slowly it almost pains him and harry's head rolls back against the wall. he grips louis' hips and pays attention to the movement he's making against him and harry can almost see it in his mind but he's too taken aback to open his eyes. 

"lou," he moans out, and louis speeds up, burying his face in harry's neck and grinding his hips on top of harry's. harry looks like he's breathing for the way louis can move and his eyes roll back and he moans, despite trying to stifle it.

louis feels daring so he sticks a hand down harry's boxers and tugs a bit on his cock which is just as thick as he remembers (he walked in on harry touching himself a few months back). harry shudders but it appears to be out of pleasure so louis feels encouraged to move on and he does. he grips the head of his cock and twists his wrist on the way down and the way up and harry's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth opens.

"oh… lou," he moans, and he's quickly cumming between louis' fingers. he buries his moans in louis neck and louis gets goosebumps.

then they are frozen again, harry hiding his face against louis' collarbone and louis resting his chin on harry's shoulder. harry's nervous and louis can feel it.

"you haven't done anything wrong," he coos, rubs a circle against harry's back, "i love you so much."

harry's shoulders drop and he sinks farther against louis. he pulls them down under the covers and gives louis one last kiss before he falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i hope you liking this so far yay leave comments ily  
> 


End file.
